Blackice
by XdeatheateramethystX
Summary: Just a fluffy tale, I might add mpreg, not sure yet... It'll be my first do I don't know. I'm still thinking about it
1. Chapter 1

In jacks p.o.v. Months after pitch and his nightmares were sealed away

Its been months since pitch was supposedly sealed away. yes, i said supposedly. He found a way to sneak out with ought MiM or the other guardians to find out. we have actually become best friends, me and pitch, and I have also found out that even though he's pitch, the nightmare king, if you get past that and get to know him he is a real softie at heart. he will come and see me at the north pole(don't ask why I'm 'living' there) and we would do best friend stuff. but my feelings toward pitch have somehow managed to change, I'm unsure of the feelings i have now. every time he comes over now i get butterflies when he speaks with his accent, i could go on. but i don't think you want to here that. anyway he's coming over soon so i need get ready for him when he arrives here. As I'm cleaning my messy room I find my iPod that pitch gave me. And set it with other stuff in the room the feelings that are bothering me take over my thoughts and they are all I can think about, then, a song that is on my iPod starts to play in my head. Sadly going along with how I feel 'I can't explain the way that I'm feelin', every time that i try to. i cant even breathe' I was humming just wishing that I could tell pitch. "Whatcha doing jack? You seem very happy today." Tooth said approaching me checking my teeth..again. "Nothing really just finally cleaning my room and later drawing and," i said while her fingers were messing with my speech. "listen to music. But I can't find the damn iPod that pit-Jamie gave me." I lost it again. (A\n: you decide how pitch got the iPod.) Tooth finished checking for cavities and smiled sweetly at me unaware of me almost saying pitches name. "Then ill help you jack! And nice job with your teeth!" I smiled at her offer. "no, thanks though, I can find it on my own. "Tooth floated there still smiling "ok jack, catch ya later, I have teeth to collect." She said closing the door a little bitter. 'sigh, who knows. So back to finding my music.' "There it is!" I said to myself setting on my bed. Getting ready to play my music when a pair of friendly arms wrapped themselves around my small frame from behind me. I smiled knowing who it was "hehe hey pitch!" Pitch hugged me in response "hey jack, what's up?" He asked still holding on to me.

"Oh nothing, just drawing and trying to listen to music."

"That's cool, what are you drawing!?"

"I-it's a secret!" I said with a slight blush "oh?" he said amused "what kind of secret? can you share it with me? ooh can i see your book?" i blushed more " i cant tell you and no, you cant see my book..." he smiled "so the secrets in the book eh?" before i could protect my book pitch swiftly left from behind me and grabbed it sitting in front of me. "no! don't open it pitch! please!" i said pleading, knowing that if he opened it my life would be over. "Ok jack? so guess where we are going tonight!" He said hugging me again. "Um..I don't know pitchy, where!" I said excited. "We are going to..." He paused dramatically before continuing. "Well, it's a secret." He finished with a smirk, I was excited and curious as to what he had up his sleeve. "Awwwe! Pitch, i wanna know!" I whined turning around and attaching my self to him. He continued to smirk laughing a tad. "Too bad, it's a secret I can't tell you anything." Pitch giggled replying, he never giggles, this would be fun.. "Awe! Pitch you giggled! That was so cute!" Pitch stopped smiling and tried to hide his face "n-no I didn't!" He said with a blush. "Gasp! And your blushing!" I teased giggling. "Pitch that's so cute!" Pitch growled "n-no it's not! So stop teasing me!" I laughed at him, teasing him is always fun he gets so angry but he can't, well won't, hurt me. Teasing him is fun! Haha! But it was all fun until we heard tooth knocking on my door. "Jack? Are you ok? Is someone in there with you?" She said though the door. 'Ugh, she has been real bothersome this week, I mean shouldn't she be busy?' I thought before replying to her "What? I'm fine I have a friend over, came in through the window." I said noticing pitch had locked the door snickering. "Oh ok, we'll see ya later!" I looked at pitch mouthing "wow pitch! Unlock the door!" He frowned shaking his head mouthing "she's going to try to come in!" As soon as he said that we heard the door knob jiggle. "Jack? Why is your door locked?" I sighed tiredly. "Because. I want it to be, you aren't my mom, I can have it locked if I want!" We didn't hear tooth at the door anymore,pitch sighed relived.

"whew, that was close, we-"

"-How come you didn't get into the shadows?"

"um, because I didn't want to, duh! Haha! Why do you ask?"

"Because now she's gonna wonder and pester me about why my door was locked!"

"Keep our pants on jack! Sheesh, just tell her you were changing."

"Yah, ok in front of my friend that was over? Seriously. Then what?"

"Then I will reveal the secret I was telling you about later tonight." Pitch said with a smile, a genuine smile too, not a 'this is a trick' smile. I am very curious as to what he is going to do. Pitch eventually left, sadly, which meant I could finish drawing him in my book. Honestly I think it's a little obsessive of me to draw him constantly, but I can't help it? If that's how you would put it? I enjoy it anyway, it passes the time. But right now time seems to have slowed, it's bugging me, I want to know what pitch has planned. Finally nightfall had come and I could slip out to see pitch since the other guardians would be away or sleeping. When I arrived home, my real home, pitch was nowhere to be seen until I heard him chuckle in the shadows. "Really?" i asked irritated. pitch laughed knowing how irritated I was "yah, did it just to piss you off too." He said matter-o-factly, I shrugged it off asking "so what's that secret you were gonna tell me?" His amused and happy smile faded, changing into a shy smile with a slight blush. Looking away slightly as if trying to not look me directly in the eye he said "y-you have to promise you won't laugh at me, freak out...too much, or.. run off. O-ok?" I got a little concerned as to what he was going to say to me, worried that it would be something bad like he didn't want to be friends anymore. It scared me. "Ok pitch, I promise, so what is it?" I said, worry in my tone. He half smiled saying "jack? What do you truly think of me?" I smiled, maybe this won't be something terrible. "Well pitch, I think you are a terrific friend and I would do anything that is not evil boogeyman related stuff for you, and...um..I-I, " I stammered. I couldn't say it, telling him that I loved him, I had decided that that was my problem. I had talked about it with tooth, but I left the part about it being pitch.

~Flashback~

I stole a snow globe from north, I needed to get to the tooth palace. I needed to talk to tooth about how weird I felt about someone. When I arrived at the palace I could hear the fluttering of her and the other fairies, they were very busy today. Baby tooth was the first to see me, she greeted me immediately hugging, or at least trying to hug, my thumb. Then tooth saw me, she instructed the other fairies where to collect the teeth and put one fairy temporarily in charge. "What is it jack? You look worried." I smiled, she can always see when I'm upset or worried, "well, i need to talk to you" she nodded her head taking me to a quiet place, one of the balconies, to talk. "So what is it jack? What do you need to talk about?"

"Well..I have a best friend, he's a guy, and lately I have been feeling wired when I'm around him..."

" What do you mean by feeling weird?"

"Well, I feel hot and shaky...and I stutter a lot."

"Jack! Awe, no way!" She shouted excitedly, I looked at her confused "jack, your in love! Awe and with a guy too! This is too cute!" Hugging me tightly she explained to me that it was worth a shot to ask him out, but it's pitch, I'm not so sure this will work out.

~Flashback end~

"What is it jack?" Pitch said with worry. I looked at him and quickly said "I love you pitch!" I shut my eyes and looked away from him afraid of what his reaction would be, but when I didn't hear anything I peaked at him to see that his expression was...happy. He smiled at me "I-I, that's great jack! That's, well.. that's why I was asking you to sneak out tonight jack, I love you-" pitch was cut off by my lips meeting his, he kissed me back with so much love and passion before he broke the kiss hugging me. He asked "be mine?" In the crook of my neck. "yes, pitch!" I replied giggling hugging him back. "So what was that place we were going to?" Pitch Laughed nervously "heh, um...well I kinda sorta lied just to get you over here...yeah." I laughed "awe, pitch! You didn't have to do that, you just had to tell me you wanted to meet me here." He paused for a moment, then scratching the back of his head nervously replying. "Yah..that didn't cross my mind...heh." I chuckled rolling my eyes "of course it didn't." Pitch chuckled. I'm so happy right now! Pitch is mine, I am his it looks like everything is

Going to work out. i spotted an old cave near the area of dead earth is. "Hey jack, do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" Pitch asked playfully gesturing to the area of dead earth. "Actually pitch, I don't, do you have a room available for me?"

"Well, see, I have one available, but it's for two. it is very comfortable. Would you like that?"

"Why yes, yes I would, and where might you be sleeping?"

"With you of course." Pitch said winking at me before we were both on the ground laughing so hard we were crying our eyes out at how funny we are. Pitch lead me to the small cave opening saying "right this way, jack." I chuckled following him to his lair, and as we were walking by I could see the little cages that had once held all of tooth's fairies. We kept walking, turning left and right this way and that way. To be honest, I want to know how pitch knows his way around in here. There are so manny hallways and rooms. When we had finally arrived in his room he closed the door and hugged me tight. "I'm glad you actually care, jack, it's like I have a family. Thank you." He said before kissing me deeply, i kissed back with the same amount of passion that he was kissing me with. Breaking the kiss, pitch nipped my ear giggling playfully. His actions causing me to blush a light pink. "Come, let's go to bed." I followed pitch to a queen sized bed with black silk sheets, it looked very comfortable. I threw myself on the bed landing on my stomach giggling like a child. Pitch laughed "having fun are we?" I looked up at him smiling before sitting upright and removing my hoodie. Pitch paused embarrassed "what's wrong pitch?" Pitch blushed "n-nothing's wrong. w-why are you asking?" He said nervously, trying to remove his robe and pants." i chuckled

"awe! Is THE king of nightmares actually being shy and embarrassed!?" I said teasingly. He mumbled something I wasn't able to hear before getting in bed with me. I cuddled close to his chest breathing in his dark scent. "Hey jack, why are you still wearing your pants?"

"Because..." I said blushing a deep red

"jack? You aren't wearing any underwear are you?" Pitch said chuckling. "I-i am too!" I shouted still blushing. Pitch laughed "then take your pants off. if you are in fact wearing them." He said climbing on top of me smiling before~


	2. just a dream

"Jack! Wake up!" I could hear the kangaroo yell at me. Realization struck me, I wasn't with pitch... It was just a dream. "Finally! I have been trying to wake you up for the last five minuets." I laughed. "What? I was sleeping, I'm not gonna wake up just for you." Bunny smirked "yeah, well north wants to talk to us about something." I sighed getting up. I knew becoming a guardian would mean less time with Jamie and his friends, and having actual free time, or fun... Unless I caused it. Walking to the meeting room tooth and sandy were already there, waiting on me and bunny. North was standing in the doorway, waiting for me and bunny. "Finally! You came!" North said happily, leading me to a chair next to tooth "ok, to the news." North said seriously "man in moon says pitch is back. Again." Tooth gasped "but he's only been gone a year!" A little bit of hope arose inside of me, pitch is back. "Yes, but he's very weak, he's not danger to us... Yet." I smiled inside. I need to sneak out tonight

*Le time skip 'cause I'm a lazy ass bitch*

Pitch was out. Which means I can try to see him tonight. After everyone went home and north went to bed I snuck outside through the window in my bedroom and had the wind take me home, to burgess. I arrived at the edge of the pond and went searching for the patch of dead earth. When I found it I walked over to the buried hole to find it still covered with dirt. "So much for those hopes." I said sadly, hearing rustling coming from behind me. "What hopes, frost?" Pitch, it's pitch! My mind screamed at me.

I whirled around to see none other than pitch, looking weaker than before. "I said what hopes frost?"

"Nothing. Forget what I said." I replied trying to scoot off. "Oh? Why?" He said curiously "Because..."

"Jack, what's wrong?"

"Why are you so concerned!?" I hissed back at him. "Jack..."

"Why?"

"Nothing frost!" He growled disappearing into the shadows.

We'll great, first time in a year I see pitch and I fuck up. You can always go find him and try again, idiot. My head told me. So it was decided. I'm going to try to find him, and that probably won't be easy. "Pitch?" I said walking around. I heard a chuckle come from the left of me. So it's going to this kind of game. "Pitch~, come out, come out~" I said searching for him. I searched for about an hour in the area an pretty much gave up, falling asleep I the circle of dead earth.

*you guessed it! time skip~*

The next morning I woke up feeling a lot more comfortable than before. After thinking and retracing my steps from yesterday I looked around to find myself in pitch's lair. In his bed. With my clothes removed. "I was wondering how long you were going to sleep." I heard pitch say chuckling. "W-where are my clothes?" I said blushing furiously "oh, those. They're over there." He said calmly, pointing to the foot of the bed. He walked out of the room leaving the door open. I dressed quickly, searching for my staff.

Pitch came back in the room holding a sandwich in his mouth with a plate in on hand and my staff in the other. Setting my staff against the wall, he took the sandwich out of this mouth "want one?" He asked gesturing to the plate. "Y-yeah, sure, a-and I want my staff too.." Taking one of the sandwiches and my staff I asked "so why are being so nice to me? I mean, no nightmares, no trying to kill me and you're.. Feeding me?"

Pitch stared at me suddenly becoming shy. "w-well I just thought we c-could be friends. B-but only we would know about it, not the others..." I smiled "ok! We can be secret friends! Sounds like fun!" I said childishly, jumping up and hugging him. "Um...jack?"

"What? It's what friends do, they hug each other, silly!" Pitch chuckled. "I know that, but when i meant friends...I..I meant m-more than friends..." I paused, grinning, though pitch couldn't see that. "I'd understand if you just wanted to be friends..." This is what I wanted. To be his special someone. "Really?" I asked with hope In my voice. Pitch smiled a bit, blushing. "Y-yeah. So, w-will you be mine?" I hugged him tighter "of course, pitch!" Pitch pulled me off of him bringing me into a deep passionate kiss, hugging me. "I love you." He murmured. I giggled, I was so happy "I love you too, pitch."

"So. Pitch, how is this gonna work? I mean, north is kinda forcing me to stay with him at the pole." Pitch laced our hands together "well can't you just tell him you want to be over here?" I thought about it replying "how about this. I'm out all day and night most of the time, which means I can get north to think I'm out and about, when really I'm here with you~" I smiled at my plan " ok, jack. But what about right now?" I chuckled "well right now I'm out and about, pitch" he smiled "well then, what do you want to do?" I giggled saying "gee I don't know, pitch" before taking my staff and running off. I could hear pitch laugh from behind me. "You're it!" I shouted trying to find an exit. Running through the hallways I found an opening with light coming through. Laughing I flew myself out of the cave entrance and found a hiding spot. He'll never find me here I thought to myself "boo." I heard pitch say from behind me. "Awe, man! I thought you'd never find me here!" I whined playfully. "Well, you did pick somewhere out of bounds. But it isn't hard to find you if you're going to pick such a memorable place like this." Pitch said gesturing towards the giant ice sculpture next to us shimmering with particles of black sand. Bringing me into a tight embrace from behind "I love you...babe." Pitch said lovingly. I blushed replying "I-I love you too, pitch." He chuckled "no need to be shy, jack." I giggled shyly, gasping in surprise when pitch nuzzled his face in my hair playfully nipping my earlobe. I blushed a deep scarlet red "p-pitch!" He chuckled. "What? It's not like anyone's watching." I leaned into him enjoying the silence with pitch

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"You're not still mad about this.. Right?" Pitch suddenly asked me quietly, still holding on to me. "No! Of course not, pitch!" I stated turning around kissing him briefly.

"Why would you ever think that, silly?"

"I-I just can't believe I did that to you.. I just feel so guilty about it now. No, I felt guilty as soon as I did it. I-I'm just r-really sorry, jac-" that was all pitch could say before he started crying. "Pitch! No, don't cry! Hey, I'm not mad at you, I swear! I love you, and it was kinda.. Kinda my fault too for being an idiot and not seeing that you were confessing your love to me." I said smiling up at him. Standing on my tiptoes kissing pitch "stop crying? For me? ...please?" Pitch wiped his eyes smiling like a child "o-ok jack, see *hick* I'm not *hick* crying anymore *hick*" I chuckled "yeah, but now you've got to calm down. you're giving yourself hiccups." Pitch chuckled "ok *hick* jack." I smiled pecking his lips "you wanna go home?" Pitch shook his head yes.

We went through the shadows home and when we were back pitch tackled me to the ground "guess what?" He asked in an obviously better mood "what?" I said smiling lopsidedly "where are you ticklish at?" I froze "I'm not telling you." Pitch smirked "oh really? Well then are you ticklish.. Here?" He asked tickling my neck, when I didn't laugh he asked again "are you ticklish here?" Ever so slowly running his hands down the sides of my hoodie moving his hands under it creeping slowly back up tickling my sides, I burst out with laughter. "So it's here, huh" pitch tickled me non-stop. I was pleading for him to stop but he was merciless "p-pitch! I'm gonna, hahaha, pee my pants!" I said laughing so hard I was crying. He finally let me go "but jaaack!" I chuckled mocking him "but piiitch!" He huffed, pouting "hey, jack? Will you stay tonight?" I smiled warmly "of course I'll stay." Pitch hugged me kissing me. It was late and we were both tired so pitch lead me to the bedroom, where I woke this morning. I was a little nervous, walking over to the bed I removed my hoodie and climbed into the bed. Pitch followed, removing his shoes, robe and pants. Leaving me to stare at him in just his boxers. Pitch made eye contact with me and we had a awkward stare for a minuet before he broke the awkward silence "w-what?" I blushed furiously looking away "n-nothing, it's just t-that you look... Hot..." Pitch walked awkwardly over to the bed getting in and warping his arms around me. I cuddled close to him saying "I love you, pitch." Before yawning, dosing off I could hear pitch chuckle "I love you too, jack." Pulling me close to him. We both fell asleep pretty quick.


	3. A dream come true with some problems

When I awoke the next morning pitch had his arms warped around my torso, his head on my stomach between my legs, sound asleep. Blushing I stroked his head calmly and soothingly before he started to pull himself closer to me. His head was now on my chest, he was still sound asleep. I smiled sweetly at his sleeping form, he looked so peaceful and relaxed, caressing his neck enjoying this time with him until he eventually stirred awake. "...morning..." He said sleepily, laying his head back on my chest. I smiled "morning.." Pitch pulled himself up to my eye level kissing me lightly then slowly and sleepily getting out of bed.

"...jack..." He groaned calling me over to him. "Yeah, pitch?" I asked hoping out of bed walking towards him "hand me my stuff please...?" I picked his clothes up off the floor and handed them to him "awwe, is my baby not a morning person?" I said hugging him. Pitch laughed a little, getting dressed. Once his robe was adjusted the way he liked it he threw my hoodie at me asking "hey, jack don't you have to do your job today?" Reminding me that I had to bring snow to burgess today. I smiled "yeah! Today's a snow day! But first I have to report to north so he knows in still alive cause I was gone longer than usual." Pitch smiled "no, you cannot go, pitch." I said knowing what he was about to ask. He hung his head pretending to cry before looking up at me with puppy dog eyes. I smiled shaking my head "you have to stay in the shadows when I go see north, ok?" Pitch grinned "ok, jack." I laughed flying out of the cave shouting "meet ya there!" To pitch racing him to the pole. When I arrived at the pole north was there waiting for me, he didn't look very happy, walking up to him I smiled.

"hey north, how's it goin'?"

"Jack, where were you?"

"Out."

"Doing what?"

"Hanging out. Gotta problem?"

"Yes, actually" north stated firmly "jack, pitch is out there. He may be weak right now but he could still do something if he tries."

"Yeah, i know, whys everyone gotta be all stiff about it? I mean it's not like you know what he's up to anyway."

"Jack, I just don't want to see you get hurt." I looked up at him smiling apologetically. "Alright. Fine, look if I don't check in I'm in burgess, ok?"

"Alright, jack. Here, follow me, the others are worried." I smiled thinking to myself of course they are. "Especially tooth." North whispered to me, I just rolled my eyes thinking well I'm obviously gay tooth no changing that. On our way to the center of the workshop whenever I was near a shadowed wall I would hear pitch whisper "jaaaack~" and chuckle playfully. Each time I would smile, except this time I giggled, making north look at me funny "what is so funny, jack?" He asked questioningly "nothing." I replied smiling nervously continuing to follow him. When we arrived at the center of the workshop everyone looked worried and panicked but as soon as they saw me with north almost instantly their faces were flooded with relief and after a while if catching up I said my goodbyes telling them I have a job to do, they all laughed understanding my joke and let me leave.

*time skip*

When I arrived in burgess it had already stared to snow. So I stopped at Jamie's house tapping on his window . He turned around on the floor to face the window, smiling when he saw me. "Jack!" He yelled excitedly, opening the window to let me in. "Hey, Jamie! Guess what?"

"What?"

"Get your clothes on its a snow day today!"

"Awe yeah!" Jamie yelled hugging me. "Can we get the others?" He asked pulling all of his clothes on. "Sure! The more the merrier!" He laughed running down stairs to ask his mom if she would call all his friends and tell them that jack was here. I laughed when I heard her ask Jamie who I was. She eventually called them all and a few minuets later we were all outside playing In the snow. I could sense pitch lurking in the shadows. I snuck away from the others to talk to him.

"So, can we go home now?" Pitch asked a little sad. I smiled at pitch fixing to say something, looking behind me to see Jamie and the others running towards me, snow balls in hand, laughing. "Jack, please!?" I rolled my eyes "pitch, I haven't seen Jamie in a year." I said running towards them with a snow ball in my hand. "Jack..." He said in a whisper. I charged at them with a snowball laughing, letting their snowballs hit me. When the others were distracted in building a snowman, completely ignoring me off a while, I felt something wrap it's self around me. It was pitch. "Jack.." He said nipping my earlobe. I gasped blushing furiously "can we please go home..." I moaned "y-yeah.. Let me say goodbye to Jamie first?" Pitch let me go pouting. "I'll be fast, I promise." I said running towards Jamie "hey jack!"

"Hey Jamie, listen I have to go now, you guys keep playing ok? I'll see ya later." I said walking off. "Jack! Wait!" Jamie yelled running up to me hugging me, I kneeled Down to hug him back "bye." He said sadly walking over to the others.

I walked over to pitch "see? I was fast." Pitch smiled pulling me close to him "I love you." He said kissing me passionately when we parted we were already home. It was mid afternoon, and I was bored. Pitch didn't seem to be. He was reading a book, and enjoying it, which is something I didn't know he did... So, me being me, I threw a snowball at his face. Some of the snow landed on his book. "Jackson overland frost!" Pitch screamed at me, I flinched laughing, running outside finding a hiding spot in a tree "he's not gonna find me here." I whispered to myself looking for him. When I saw him he was walking around looking for me. I giggled putting frost in front of him, he slipped just as planed. I had to contain my laughter, and it worked.. A little bit. I giggled, pitch smiled "jack, you're gonna pay for that." He said sending sand my direction knocking me out of the tree "you can't catch me!" I said throwing a snowball at him. He laughed chasing after me.

I gasped falling flat on my face, pitch's sand caught me, he flipped me on my back using the sand to bind my legs together and my hands above my head. Straddling my hips he said "got you." making be blush a deep scarlet. "P-pitch, what are you doing?" He chuckled "this..." Kissing me passionately licking my bottom lip asking for entrance, I complied opening my mouth. We battled for dominance but pitch won, exploring my mouth with his tongue, making me moan. We broke for air, pitch saw my face, I was red up to my ears and panting. Pitch giggled leaning close to me kissing my neck finding my sensitive spot, making me moan. I could feel pitch smile on my neck, he started sucking on that spot, I'm positive I sounded like a cat.

Pitch sat up smiling looking at me again, I was even redder up to my ears. Pitch kissed me one last time, disappearing in the shadows. I was free from my bindings "you're not getting away pitch!" I said looking around for him, flying myself up a tree to get a better view. I stood on the edge if a branch, it made a cracking noise but I didn't pay any attention to it, until it actually snapped. I fell losing my staffing the process so I couldn't catch myself. I hit every brach possible hitting the ground with a thud. Pitch found me face first in the snow, I groaned when he rolled me over "jack!" He said worriedly to me checking me for any flesh wounds and making sure I wasn't knocked out. That was when the other guardians called out my name looking for me. Pitch looked at me saddened "I have to go, I'm sorry jack." Pitch said kissing me I moaned signaling for him to go before it was too late.

"Pitch!" Bunny yelled seeing him run off into the the shadows. He hopped to my side quickly "jack!" He said checking me for flesh wounds then picking me up taking me to the sleigh "bunny l-let me go." I managed to say weakly. Bunny snorted "no, you're hurt we need to get you back to the pole and patch you up." The others were on the sleigh and when they saw me they looked so worried. "Y-you don't understand!" I said trying to get out of his grip, he had me bridal style. "Sandy!" Bunny yelled gesturing to me. Sandy signed that he was confused, bunny just rolled his eyes "the dream sand, knock him out." Sandy looked at me apologetically "N-no, sandy, wai-!" Was all I could say before everything went black.

When I awoke I was in a hospital bed. Something I didn't know north had. Everyone was there waiting for me to wake up. "Jack! Oh my god, we were so worried!" Tooth said practically screaming i looked at her, she was sitting next to me with my hand in hers. I took my hand back asking "why didn't you guys just leave me alone like I asked?" They all looked at me confused, north spoke up "jack, you were badly injured. You have a broken arm, three broken ribs and you had a lot of internal bleeding. Just because you are a guardian and immortal does not mean you can't get weak from injuries like that." I grumbled "fine. How long do I have to stay?" North looked at me confused again. "Jack, you heal rather quickly and you live here so I expected you to stay here." I rolled my eyes trying to get up out if the bed, yelping at the sharp pain in my side falling back on the bed. "Jack, why are you trying to get out of here?" Bunny asked me.

I groaned "just leave me alone..." They all exchanged glances walking out if the room "if you need anything were in the meeting room, jack. Just press the button on your remote if you need us ok?" Tooth said, she was the last out of the room, closing the door behind her. "You can come out now, pitch." I said string at the wall in front of me. "Jack, I'm sorry!" He said running towards the bed holding my hand. "Hey, it's not your fault. My dumb butt decided to stand on a thin tree branch." I said chuckling weakly. Pitch hugged me gently "ok, well, I love you. If you want I can look for your staff while you're here?" That's right, I lost my staff in the process of falling. "Sure. I'd really appreciate that." I said smiling, he sat in the chair tooth was in and rested his head on my chest "Hey pitch?"  
"Hmm?"  
"will you stay tonight?"  
"Uh. I don't know jack.. What if the others come by?"  
"C'mon... Please?" I asked with puppy dog eyes "*sigh* ok jack" pitch said smiling giving into my absolute cuteness...those are his words...not mine... "Scoot over a little" pitch said gently crawling in next to me. I cuddled into his chest as close as I could without it hurting. "I feel better already." I said dosing off, I heard pitch chuckle kissing my forehead before passing out "...-ove you, jac-..."


	4. a dream come true pitch's pov

Pitches pov, for this chapter maybe on other chapters too I don't know...

*after jack leaving the pole*

I lost sight of jack at the pole. So I assumed he left and went back home, I was going to leave too but I heard the other guardians talking "isn't jack acting a little... I don't know, strange?" Tooth said asking the other three. "Yeah, I mean he didn't want our help, well my help anyway." Bunny snorted, annoyed "yes, and pitch was there too. Doesn't that seem even stranger, we'll not AS strange, but uh do you think...?" North asked the others. Sandy just signed so I couldn't understand him. "No I don't think he would!" Gasped tooth. Do what? I asked myself. "No, jack is not joining pitch, he can't! I won't let him!" Screamed bunny. "Well someone's attached much..." I mumbled to myself. "Jack is good, I know he is. I know if he were to make that decision he would choose to be a guardian, I feel it I-"

"-in ya belly, yah I know, mate." Bunny finished, interrupting him. "Well I think we should keep an eye on him." I frowned NO! my mind screamed at me. I don't want them to keep an eye on him if they do then I'll lose him and will probably never get him back.. Then tooth spoke up "well maybe jack needs some space, you know, this is all new to him and unlike us he doesn't really have anyone to help him. North you've got the yetis, bunny your eggs can walk, and I have my little fairies." I smiled at tooths comment, for once I liked what she said. Bunny snorted "so? Jack is jack and I think he's up to something." North looked at both of them as if trying to decide on which one to pick, the tie breaker if you will. "Eh, sorry tooth but bunny is right, jack has never said he was getting tired or wanted a break. I too think he's up to something, just not something bad, like he's got a secret." I growled, I don't want them to take jack away from me he is all that I have, all that I love.

I left the pole knowing that if I stayed there any longer that I would lose it. "I wonder what jack is doing." I said to myself, now calmer. I found him playing with his friend...Jamie? Is that his name? I hid behind the trees hoping jack would notice me, I would just go up to him but jack talking to nothing would make the others curious and maybe a little freaked out. What I wanted to do to him to say hi was nip his ear, my favorite thing to do to him, it makes him bush so much and it's really cute. Jack looked my direction smiling, he said something to Jamie then ran towards me "can we go home now?" I asked, jack groaned looking behind him and back at me. I could see his friend running towards us. "Jack please!?" I said almost shouting "pitch, I haven't seen Jamie in over a year." He said turning around and charging after them with a snowball "jack..." I said almost at a whisper "you haven't seen me in over a year too..." I mumbled to myself.

I looked up at jack, who was watching them build a snowman, smiling. This is my chance I thought to myself. I crept up behind jack snaking my arms around him. "Jack.." I said seductively, nipping his ear causing him to gasp and blush. "Can we please go home..." I asked, jack moaned as if he really didn't want to "y-yeah.. Let me say goodbye to Jamie first?" I let him go pouting. "I'll be fast, I promise." He said running towards Jamie. They exchanged a few words and when jack was walking towards me Jamie ran after him, hugging him jack smiled leaning down to hung him back telling him to tell the others he said bye.

Jack walked over to me "see? I was fast." I smiled pulling him close to me "I love you." I said kissing him passionately, I used whats left of my powers to take us home, when we parted jack looked around noticing that I took us home. It was mid afternoon, and I was reading, it was a good book really but not all that. Jack looked really bored, I would sneak glances and he didn't really seem happy. I snuck one again, to see tat jack was playing with a snowball. I looked back at my book not really thinking of why he had it. Then I felt something hit my face it was ice cold and it stung. It was snow. Some of the snow landed on my book. "Jackson overland frost!" I screamed at him, He flinched laughing, running outside. I got up and stalked my way out, I was cautious, I didn't want to get hit by one of the snowballs again. Ithought I heard a giggle but shook it off, until i slipped,I had to contain my laughter, and it worked. Jack giggle and I smiled "jack, you're gonna pay for that." I said sending sand his direction knocking him out of the tree "you can't catch me!" Jack said throwing a snowball at me. I laughed chasing after him.

I ent sand after jacks feet, tripping him, he gasped falling flat on his face. I flipped him on his back using the sand to bind his legs together and his hands above his head. Straddling his hips I said "got you." Playfully, making jack blush a deep scarlet. "P-pitch, what are you doing?" I chuckled "this..." Kissing him passionately licking his bottom lip asking for entrance, jack was hesitant at first but complied opening his mouth. We battled for dominance but i won, exploring his mouth with my tongue, making us both moan. We broke for air, I saw jacks face, He was red up to his ears and panting. I giggled leaning close to him kissing down his neck finding his sensitive spot, making is both moan. I smiled on his neck and started sucking on that spot, jack was writhing and mewling and moaning. I could feel myself getting hard so I stopped before it went any further.

I sat up smiling looking at him again, He was even redder up to his ears. I kissed him one last time, disappearing in the shadows. I freed jack from his bindings "you're not getting away pitch!" He shouted looking around for me, he flew himself up a tree to get a better view. I smiled at jack he was never going to find me. He looked aback behind him shrugging off what he was thinking. Then the branch snapped. Jack fell loosing his staff in the process so he couldn't catch himself. He hit every brach possible hitting the ground with a thud. I ran after him, he groaned when I rolled him over "jack!" I said worriedly checking him for any flesh wounds and making sure he wasn't knocked out.

That was when the other guardians called out jacks name looking for me. I didn't want to leave jack, I wanted to take him home and fix him up there but I couldn't bare to move gmail causing him any pain. I looked at him saddened "I-I have to go, I'm sorry jack." I said kissing him, he moaned signaling for me to go before I was hurt too. "Pitch!" Bunny yelled seeing me run off into the the shadows. As I was running I cried, I don't know why it is so hard for e to have something to love or have anything at all with ought hurting it. I stopped running, wiped my face, and turned around, I wanted to see if jack was ok.

When I arrived jack was asleep, they must have made sandy knock him out. He was in a hospital bed, Something I didn't know north had. Everyone was there waiting for jack to wake up. "Why was pitch there?" Tooth asked bunny. "I don't know.. But it can't be good. I mean what of pitch brainwashed jack into being against us!?" I heard north chuckle "bunny calm down, nothin like that could happen, well I think jack would fight till his death before that would happen" bunny snorted "north, what does it look like? Jack has broken ribs a broken arm and he had internal bleeding." I heard jack turn his head facing me moaning "...p-pitch..." He saw me in the corner.

He looked around and lots saw him "Jack! Oh my god, we were so worried!"she said practically screaming, jack looked at her. Flinching when she said that, she was sitting next to him with his hand in hers. I growled thinking of beating her to a pulp shouting at her he is mine kept your hands off him! Jack took his hand back asking "why didn't you guys just leave me alone like I asked?" They all looked at him confused, north spoke up "jack, you were badly injured. You have a broken arm, three broken ribs and you had a lot of internal bleeding. Just because you are a guardian and immortal does not mean you can't get weak from injuries like that." He grumbled "fine. How long do I have to stay?" North looked at him confused again. "Jack, you heal rather quickly and you live here so I expected you to stay here."jack just rolled my eyes trying to get up out if the bed, yelping at the sharp pain in his side falling back on the bed. I wanted to help him, comfort him, make him feel better. "Jack, why are you trying to get out of here?" Bunny asked him.

He groaned "just leave me alone..." They all exchanged glances walking out if the room "if you need anything were in the meeting room, jack. Just press the button on your remote if you need us ok?" Tooth said, she was the last out of the room, closing the door behind her. "You can come out now, pitch." He said staring at the wall in front of him. "Jack, I'm so sorry!" I said running towards the bed holding his hand. "Hey, it's not your fault. My dumb butt decided to stand on a thin tree branch." He said chuckling weakly. I hugged him gently "ok, well, I love you. If you want I can look for your staff while you're here." Jack made a face like he just remembered he needed it "Sure. I'd really appreciate that." He said smiling, I sat in the chair tooth was in and rested my head on his chest "Hey pitch?" Jack asked

"Hmm?"

"will you stay tonight?"

"Uh. I don't know jack.. What if the others come by?"

"C'mon... Please?" Jack asked with puppy dog eyes "*sigh* ok jack" I said smiling giving into his absolute cuteness. "Scoot over a little" I said gently crawling in next to him. Jack cuddled into my chest. "I feel better already." He said dosing off, I chuckled kissing his forehead. Before he passed out I said "...I love you jack." He smiled dosing off into sleep

so how'd you guys like this? Comment and tell me please.


	5. Healings a bitch

Jacks pov

When I awoke my head was in pitches lap and I was looking up at him. He smiled sweetly "morning, jack." He leaned down and kissed me "morning, pitch." I said wrapping my good arm around his neck, pulling his face towards me kissing him passionately. "How do you feel?" I gave him a lopsided smile "like shit." I said giggling, he chuckled a little. "I'm really sorry jack, for having to leave you.." I frowned "pitch it's not even your fault, my dumb ass decided to sit on a thin branch." He gave me a small smile kissing me again. Pitch shifted himself and crawled over me so that he was now sitting in front of me. How he managed to not hurt me I don't know. "Ya' know pitch. When I'm all better I think we should have a round two, I mean the winner was never determined." Pitch chuckled smirking "oh yea? Cause I could have sworn that I won."  
"Nu uh!"  
"Yeah huh!"  
"no I won cause I made you slip!" Pitch glared at me "that was NOT funny." I smirked "yes, yes it was." Pitch poked the side of my stomach that wasn't injured "was it funny now?" I looked at him with my heat tilted to the side in confusion "yea, it was still funny." I said smirking. Pitch placed two if his fingers under my hoodie on my side using them like legs and walked his hand up my side, stopping just under my ribs. "You still think it's funny?"  
"Don't you dare..."  
"Oh I dare." Pitch said grinning. He started to tickle my side, I laughed a little "pitch, pitch not too much my other side still hurts." I said wincing. He stopped abruptly "I'm sorry!" He said asking me if I hurt and if he hurt me. I chuckled "pitch, I'm ok, I promise." I said pulling him close to me, kissing him passionately. Pitch kissed back, licking my bottom lip asking for entrance, I complied opening my mouth letting him explore my mouth. Pitch ran his hands over my torso, then brought his hands up my hoodie toying with my nipples, I moaned in the kiss. "Pitch, we can't do this here, north could walk in, and I hurt." Pitch looked at my blushing face "ok, jack.. But you're going to get it when you're better. I promise." He said playfully, winking at me. I chuckled. "Lay down with me.." Pitch smiled at me positioning his body next to mine, he was on his side facing me. "Jack, are you sure you won't get questioned about this?" He asked pointing to a spot on my neck. I felt around finding a bump on my neck, it hurt a little, like it was bruised. Then it hit me. This was a hickey. "What, when did that get there?" I asked a little panicked. Then I could hear north approaching the door taking to a yeti. "Pitch, someone's at the door, you need to go. Now!" I whispered. He kissed me quickly, clumsily getting out of the bed. "I'll be back, I promise." He said disappearing into the shadows. The door swung open and in walked north and Phil, who was carrying a tray of... something. "jack, you're awake!" North said cheerfully "y-yeah" I said trying to calm myself "are you feeling better?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good. We were just seeing if your bones have healed up"  
"Oh, ok." I said smiling. North walked over to my broken arm picking it up. I hissed at the pain "ow.." He gently set it back down at my side "well if your arm feels like that, you aren't feeling better." He said gently patting my shoulder. "Jack, why do you want to leave so bad?" I froze trying to think of an excuse "I-I um.. I-I really want to hang out with Jamie..." North smiled "well you won't be leaving here for about a week." I looked at him funny "what? What do you mean? I thought it would have taken longer." North smiled "well it can take longer or phill can give you something to make your bones heal faster.." I looked at the two of them "go on.."  
"It's made for the other yetis, if some horrible accident were to happen..." North said mumbling the last part. I gave Phil a questioning look, he shrugged mumbling something in yeti.

* * *

A/n: ok I know this is short And shitty but writers block is a bitch So with that I will update as soon as I'm unblocked


End file.
